


She'll Always Be My Little Girl (But That Doesn't Mean She Can't Grow Up)

by LSims



Series: Parenthood is a Battle (But I'm Willing to Fight it) [2]
Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSims/pseuds/LSims
Summary: Sara has a boyfriend. Her parents want to meet him. She prays that her father makes it through dinner without killing him.
Relationships: Donny Novitski/Julia Trojan, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Parenthood is a Battle (But I'm Willing to Fight it) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811341
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	She'll Always Be My Little Girl (But That Doesn't Mean She Can't Grow Up)

Normally, 3 O'Clock was Sara Trojan-Novitski's favorite time of day. The bell would ring, and she would sneak off to the boys' locker room and sneak in some seven minutes in heaven before heading home. Today, however, was different. 

It was all Harry's fault, of course. He _insisted_ on meeting them.

"You've already met mine, Sara." He whined at lunch one day.

"Something I've yet to tell mine," Sara muttered.

"Besides, you don't need to meet them, you already know who they are." She added.

"But I don't _know_ them." Harry countered. 

"He'll probably think you're in it for the band."

"But I don't even like their music?"

" _Don't_ tell Dad that."

Harry laughed. "Just, ask them if they'd like to meet me, okay baby?"

Sara sighed. "Okay."

He has no idea.

She walks into the house and greets her father with a strained smile. "Hi, Dad." 

Donny got up from the couch and hugged his daughter. "Hi honey, how was school?"

"Good. Where's Mom?" 

"At the store. Why?"

"Just wondering. Umm, I have a lot of homework, so I won't be out till dinner."

"Okay," Donny called after her as she raced to her room, wondering why she seemed so flustered.

"You seem quiet tonight honey. What's wrong?" Julia asked during dinner that night.

Sara looked up. "Nothing."

"Are you sure? You've seemed nervous ever since you got home."

"BOYFRIEND."

Julia blinked. "What?"

Sara blushed. "Boyfriend. Is what I have."

Julia's eyes widened, but she smiled. "Well, that's certainly a surprise."

Donny just simply looked at his daughter. "Who? How long?"

"Two months, and Harry Yamamoto."

"You waited _two months_ to tell us!?"

"I wanted to see if it was gonna be serious first!"

"And Harry would like to meet you both for dinner on Friday if that's alright?"

Donny started to say something, but Julia cut him off. "We would _love_ to have him over, right, Donny?"

He nodded rather curtly.

"Good. Is there anything special I can make for your young man?"

"Umm, he likes meatloaf."

"Meatloaf it is."

Before she went to bed, Sara stopped her dad at his bedroom door. "I know you're mad."

"I'm not."

"Don't lie to me Dad, I know you are."

Donny sighed. "I'm not saying you're not allowed to have a boyfriend, Sara. You have the right to date, even if I think you're too young. However, I don't understand why you waited so long to tell us."

"I told you, I wanted to test the water first. And...I was also afraid of your reaction."

"I'll always respect your decisions, Sara, you know that. Unless they endanger you, of course."

"I know.

"He's a good kid, Harry is," Sara added after a moment. "I swear. And I'd tell you if he wasn't."

"Sometimes you don't realize they're bad though, Sara. Love can blind you."

"I know, Dad. Just...you don't need to do anything illegal, okay?"

"Only if he gives me a reason to."

Sara rolled her eyes and Donny laughed. "Goodnight, Dad." 

"Night Sara."

* * *

The table was set, the house was spotless, and Sara thought she was gonna puke. Julia was putting the finishing on her meal, and Donny was pacing the living room. 

"Can you not do that?" Sara snapped at her father. 

Julia poked her head out of the kitchen. "Don't talk to your father like that!"

"I'm sorry I'm just...stressed."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and everyone looked up. 

"Well? I believe it's yours." Julia prodded.

Sara took a deep breath and put on a smile. Harry was standing in the doorway, dressed in a light brown suit, holding a bouquet of flowers and a small bag. 

"Sara, my love!"

"Harry! Come on in."

Julia strode forward and shook his hand. "Harry! It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"As is mine, Mrs. Trojan-Novitski."

"Please, call me Julia."

He handed her the flowers and bag. "The flowers are from me, and the bag is courtesy of my parents."

She opened the bag and gasped in surprise. "Oh, Ice Wine!" She smiled and hugged the boy. "Tell your mother I said thank you!"

Harry laughed. "Sure thing." He turned to Donny and held out his hand. "Mr. Novitski."

Donny took it roughly. "Harry."

"Well," Julia said, sensing the tension "Let's go eat, shall we?"

"Yes, let's!" Sara agreed, dragging Harry to the table.

"So Harry, your parents run the gas station?" Julia asked.

"Yes, and they're always sure to price it fairly."

"Well, that's honorable."

"Do you play any sports, Harry?" Donny asked, voice terse.

"Yes, sir. Baseball."

"You any good?" 

Harry laughed. "I would hope so, sir. I've gotten better now that I'm pitching instead of batting, though."

"Ah."

"You know Dad," Sara said. "Harry _hates_ Sinatra almost as much as you. I wouldn't be dating him if he didn't."

"Oh?" Donny asked, slightly less terse.

Harry laughed again. "Yes, sir. I actually got detention in Mrs. Miller's class because she put him on, and I left for the restroom and didn't come back till class was over."

"Well, the bathroom's certainly better than Sinatra."

After dinner, Julia was cleaning up and Sara was in the restroom. Donny and Harry awkwardly sat across from one another at the table.

"I think you're a good kid, Harry," Donny said after a moment.

The boy's eyes widened. "I'm relieved to hear that, sir."

Donny laughed. "Good, you should be. However," he stood up and moved his chair closer to Harry and sat back down, looking him in the eye "people can be deceiving.

"You _are_ aware that I fought on Bougainville Island in the Second War, right, Harry?"

He swallowed nervously. "Yes, sir."

"Good. So then I'm sure you're aware that if I by chance had to, taking you down would be a piece of cake, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"And I can assure you, Harry, that if you even so much as _look_ at my daughter the wrong way, I would not _hesitate_ to hurt you. Understood?"

"Understood, sir."

Donny looked up at the clock. "Well, would you look at the time, it's nearly seven-thirty. It's probably time for you to go home."

"Yeah, I should. Um, goodbye, Mr. Novitski."

"So long, Harry."

"Have a good weekend," Julia said, hugging him.

"Bye!" Sara said, entering the room. "See you Monday."

"See you Monday.

The door shut behind him and Sara turned to her dad with a smirk. "I told you he was alright."

"Eh. He could have been more musically inclined, but no one's perfect."

Sara rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Julia laughed. "Well, _I_ like him and he seems to really love you, Sara."

"Yeah, he does, and I do too."

"And that's all that matters. Right, Donny?"

He smiled. "Right."

"You'll always be my little girl, Sara."

"I know Dad, I know."

Donny smiled and ruffled her hair. "Just making sure. Now, let's watch that _I Love Lucy_ episode."


End file.
